


塚不二 | かみさま

by Runayomi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runayomi/pseuds/Runayomi
Summary: 不二周助在偷偷地抽电子烟。
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 4





	塚不二 | かみさま

##

期中考试放榜，不二发现他头一次偏差值掉到了70以下。他不很快乐，去教学楼楼顶吸烟。最近已开始流行电子烟，一支细长的条体塞进硬壳，叼在口中，比卷草的传统香烟凉很多，不二买的那种口味是蓝莓薄荷，蒸汽波女孩好像更喜欢，只是传统烟味于他而言着实苦涩，特意调过的也不行，有人不怕肺癌就是怕口中酸楚，他是其中之一。

选择抽假烟还有一个原因，购入一支烟体还附赠收纳盒，揣在身上像带着蓝牙耳机或移动电源，他还特意贴了一张河村寿司忘了几周年纪念限定芥末寿司贴纸盖住logo，就不易被手塚发现。

手塚至今不知道他有吸烟，应该不知道吧，不二想。他要是知道了早就要为此与自己口头大战三百回合，用中学生守则和法律规定教育他未成年应该禁烟禁酒禁黄色（但是也没见你少摸我几次，他又想），而且对身体也不好。假的也不行啊，假的不也有化学成分在里头吗？手塚会正直到眼镜片都发着人性的光。

所以他从来不在部活室和学校球场附近拿出他给嘴用的移动电源。

万幸，升高中后他还是没和手塚分到同个班，和菊丸也没有，他获得了更大的自由时间去吸烟。第一口是怎么来的，详细情形他已不记得，但那时的心理活动他还记忆犹新：我好无聊，我想做些坏事。是初三毕业那年的冬季吧，手塚去欧洲搞他的大事业，已一个多月没有和他联系，没有人能那么细腻地管他的行为举止了，有一天晚上，他在贤者时间里发觉自己如此空虚，用完床头柜上最后一张抽纸之后提上裤子去三条街开外的711买了一支电子烟。

好吸啊，薄荷味像凉凉的手塚。凉凉的手塚在他肺泡里呼吸，一部分进入他的身体，一部分得需从喉咙与鼻腔抽离，他的孔隙随叹息吐出一团白色，如此形容起来就好像上床，他过了瘾。

这理由如果说给手塚听，肯定是说服不了他的那套思维逻辑的。不二知道与人相处总是求同存异，不二很聪明，所以永远也不沉迷于吸假烟，是为了不在嘴里留下长久之后消不去的气味，从物理学上讲可能有一些分子的运动原理在里头，他理科没有文科强，不想知道太详细，只知道偶尔来一口就到此为止，这才让他每每同手塚接吻也没有被揭穿。时间一久，不二自己已不太能分辨口中味觉和没吸烟前有什么区别，于是情人一双红唇靠过来时都有些提心吊胆，叫心脏砰砰跳起来，手塚以为他是欢欣鼓舞而已。

一次部活，比大石还像妈咪的学长发现他有些异样，手背一捱额头才试出一点低烧，就被押去在保健室躺着，不二在躺着的时候手塚和菊丸都还在打球，甚至裕太也是这时间的活动，没人跟他LINE斗图，他又无聊起来，正好保健老师出去了，遂从口袋里摸出他的烟，悄悄打开窗嘬了两口。两口就得，也幸好他两口就得，刚把烟体塞回去没有五分钟手塚就站在隔帘外面问他能进来吗，如果做爱的时候问这个问题一定就被打了，他想，说没事，你到我旁边来，我知道是前几天裕太回家我吃太好了有点肠胃炎。

言下之意是我没有感冒。

手塚听懂了，拉了把椅子坐到病床前面，不二往他身上靠，手塚轻抚他褐色的发顶，突然开口道：你是吃薄荷糖了吗。

不二心中动荡，犹如当年石川小百合跨越津轻海峡般感慨，他肯定没发现我吸了！

有薄荷味就是吃过薄荷糖，甚至不会多往薄荷巧克力薄荷冰淇淋上想，手塚在很多事情上想法其实异常简单，直来直去的。所以他肯定也不会同意不二吸烟，因为规定未成年就是不可以，你活在这里，需要守一些规矩，即使他如此喜欢不二，也没有为谁越过这些的可能。

甚至有时候不二也会对他的喜欢存疑。手塚对他无疑是温热的，不仅是身体，也有珍贵的眼神，多少漂亮妹妹在校园中追寻他三四年也没能得到一眼无感情的注视，何况全然倾覆的热情，这些都被不二收藏了起来。他有时在深夜打开自己的宝匣，想探知手塚的某些究竟，想从中找到他的确沉迷于自己的证据。

大约因为自己就是任谁前来都笑脸相迎，将温柔算作本能的人，才反而不那么相信温柔的表述。更多一点的纵容有藏在床和墙壁之间的缝隙里吗，反正肯定没有藏在他电子烟盒的贴纸下。不二也有不敢，不敢告诉手塚自己的坏习惯，毕竟与他认识四五年，期间也不少被这样“教育”过，后来就倦了，与不二而言已不是打一炮就可以过去的事。

手塚对任何人都一样严格，不二曾经十分深爱过他这一点，但后来有时听见同学议论他不近人情，说得难听一些，不二自己也要跟着不舒服起来，一边厌弃出言不逊的小配角，一边为自己感到例外的委屈。

他不想让手塚看见自己变坏，比如此时此刻，他在学校楼顶吸烟，理由还是成绩倒退了，甚至退到下一个等级去。

只是后一个问题都还好，如果两件事一起被手塚知道可能这事就没完了。他还是只嘬了两三口，熟练地把烟体塞回去，三限和四限中间课间很短，再不回去也不行。等坐到自己座位，他才想起来五限是英文课，字典还在手塚那，沮丧地想从课桌里找出课本，倒摸出他的红皮英和字典。

还蛮体贴的噢。他想，随手一翻掉出张纸条，打开来看，熟悉的工整字体仅仅一小行：你去楼顶做什么了？

要死。怕什么来什么。不二一个激灵，了解到看来也只有手塚国光能让他稍微像个正常人，像正常人一样会忧愁、快乐、恐惧、发抖。不二从四岁开始戒掉的另一个坏习惯这时候被他捡了起来——他啃了一口指甲，但没啃到什么，如果他抽传统卷烟还能舔到一点夹滤嘴夹到的苦涩。

四限结束是个合班去大教室的，英文老师从不拖课，他佯装镇定走出教室，瞧见手塚的班级门口还安安静静，趁手塚还没出来也往他鞋柜里塞进一张纸条：你猜猜呀^^

这大概是他刻在DNA里的那一套云淡风轻，坐在大教室里很快等来隔壁班的那位冷面眼镜先生，一边在他身边落座一边丢回来一张纸条。不二继续打开看：告诉我。

他在背面写上：A.吃饭 B.看风景 C.企图召唤英灵。推了回去，上课铃此时煞风景地响起，只好开始互相传纸条。

手塚：我看见你拿着什么东西。

不二：啊 移动电源嘛

手塚：有河村贴纸的那个。

不二：就是移动电源啊~最近好喜欢玩动物之森嘛

手塚：那不是NS主机游戏吗？

不二：你居然知道是NS游戏而不是抖音新滤镜！

手塚：有亲戚送过我。你不要转移话题，那到底是什么。

不二：我的岛叫希望你可以拍点高级广告呀君岛

手塚心想你这样对前辈前辈知道吗，写在纸上的笔迹更用力了些：回答我。

不二：那你先告诉我你的岛叫什么名字嘛

手塚：与你相遇江之岛。好了，回答我。

不二别过头去，在手塚看不见的地方狂笑。他觉得这是手塚在写字的那几秒里临时想出来的，与他的岛名用差不多的烂梗，好显得他对于自己的闪躲并不生气，仅仅寻求一个答案，以此证明自己在意他的异常比在意隐瞒更多。好像没有之前那么恐惧了（即使他也说不清楚自己究竟恐惧什么），不二在已经写得乱七八糟错落无序的那张纸上找到珍贵的空隙：部活之后我们去喝珍奶好吗。

那时候再说。手塚还是心领神会了。

最后那张纸条被手塚收了回去。

##

此前手塚只和不二出去喝过一次珍珠奶茶，就是这种饮料在网路上最火的那段时间，打开推特，但凡正经如手塚国光只关注一些新闻科普网球语言教育的资讯号，也逃不过随便刷两把就看见タピオカ四个字的精神污染。他起初以为这是什么全新产品，后来从新闻播报的娱乐版块上得知原来就是在奶茶中加入了像珍珠一样的配料，为了喝到它还得换一直更粗的吸管。

啊，看来人都喜欢粗的。不二第一次拉他出去喝珍珠奶茶，一杯捧在手里，猛吸一口这样感叹。他们坐在表参道某条长椅上，没瞧见有什么合唱团经过，倒有一两个星探上来搭讪，手塚用看的就把人看走了，问不二你说什么？不二才给他说有关吸管的事。

那时候珍珠奶茶在手塚的认知中还是一种流行物，如佐藤健，如中华服，如EVE和眼药水，现在终于又多了一个概念：是可以令不二沉静下来的药水。

糖分让肉体分泌多巴胺，他的情绪阈值普遍都太高，喝多少也不顶用，但不二不是，不二轻易就为很多事情产生百转千回的情绪。他的快乐、愤怒、忧愁、兴奋，虽然难以从不动声色的表情中察觉，却总以一种微妙的感应反馈到他的心上去，这就叫做情人之间的默契吗？手塚不想花费太多时间去讨论这些事，只知道不二要他喝他就去喝了，这似乎是他最能够做到的特殊的纵容。

不二没带他去上次那家表参道的奶茶专卖店，而是随便找了个咖啡厅。什么火就卖什么，如今到处都有珍珠奶茶了，手塚还冠冕堂皇地要了一个抹茶口味。喝了一会儿，大概就两三口那么多，不二取下围在杯边的隔热纸，从书包里找出笔，又开始写纸条的幼稚行为，仔仔细细描画好久，一把推到对面手塚的眼前。

“我说了是移动电源嘛?”

“为什么不要我知道？”手塚不继续写了，这种和在可以打字时非要发语音消息差不多性质的浪费时间行为他并不喜欢。

不二还点了一只芒果千层，正小心翼翼用叉子卷起最长一层的饼皮。他早料到手塚要这样问，并无一点点的心情起伏，也知道今天自己绝对蒙混不过去了，临到眼前终于开始了无所畏惧的最后的晚餐，不是，最后的快餐，优雅吃下两层饼皮与其中的奶油芒果才缓缓开口，雅得像德川吉宗：“期中考我偏差值下70了。”

“所以呢？”

“你想让你妈妈知道你和男生上床吗，”不二放下叉子，撑起脸颊瞧着手塚，“我也不想你知道我因为偏差值下了70就上天台抽蓝莓薄荷。”

话说到这份上，事情的无聊程度就又上升了一个高度。手塚还真的仔细思量他的回应，想了一会儿才意识到原来蓝莓薄荷是烟草的口味，但没有什么卷草的烟是用那种圆角塑料盒装的，“啊，我想起来了，我在便利店见过广告海报。”他吸着自己杯中的珍珠球，好像在模仿吸烟，却没有什么东西可以再吐出口，“你把品牌logo用贴纸挡上了，难怪之前没怎么发觉。”

“你怎么不教育我啦？”不二说，从口袋中拿出那玩意摆在他们中间，摆在芒果千层和抹茶珍奶中间，好像它现在真的只是蓝莓和薄荷而已，毫无意义的一次唯心主义，“我说了是移动电源嘛，我嘴的移动电源。”

“你的比喻让我觉得现在没有…教育你的必要。”他斟酌一下用词，还是决定引用不二原始的发言。

确实，手塚一直也都不乐意想这些事。其实要他不乐意可太容易了，迟到、恶意欺骗、破坏公物，大到欺世盗名小到过斑马线不看信号灯，总之怎么缺德怎么来，一定能要他多少有一些不乐意，那些不乐意积攒着，他思考一会儿人生终究就过去了，如果他今天特别想得开，说不定还转化成他理想实现的一部分动能——唯独不二与他打的比方，不是他能不能想开的问题，是他压根就懒得想。

手塚国光的温柔往往体现在识大体守规矩、保护弱小或关键时候的人情，其实也有在面对普遍不合理的情况时选择细细考虑，不二捧着一份感情捱到他的眼前，如何能够因为感情大多不是这样的就坚定否决。他生在一个传统日本家庭，给小孩起名字都遵循一些代代流传的习惯，好像十四岁开始就偶尔听闻一些长辈的感慨，围绕着国光未来的家庭要几女几男；不二家倒并不是如此，或许有一部分美利坚年轻思想影响判断，幸好他家不信基督，否则不二同他在一起，简直自掘坟墓——结果不二比他关注东京都什么时候可以全区通过同性恋婚姻法则，在推特全世界趋势中欣赏各种游行摄影作品，不知他是看游行还是看作品，点赞一些几千转发几万点赞的婚礼现场，不知是喜欢布置还是喜欢新郎。

看那些东西能让感情有所依靠一些吗，仿佛也不能。喜欢彼此在此时的环境下成为一件暂且的错事，你不觉得这有问题，却一定要先被放在有问题的立场去思考如何继续，所谓的不应该在手塚心内已经超过了过马路不看红灯这种不需要讨论的事，正如不二在偷偷吸烟，况且那还是假的。

不二同他不一样，他偶尔会在明知不应该的时候十分洒脱地不改变自己的决定，他却常常带着一些恐怕与心虚，他想起一次考试前他们在不二家里复习，在“周助的房间”，没经得起热情的敲打草草做了一次。校服衬衫也都没脱，不二一边打开音响一边说：“留着你穿的袜子，我会被指着吗？”

“什么？”手塚问，他一个字也没听明白。

不二在他怀抱中小小翻了个身，“没有，一句歌词。”

其实只有前半句才是歌词，那句话不二记得很清楚，“还留着你穿的黑丝/在床上做爱的位置”，因为太直接了反而叫人晕眩，不过手塚上一次穿黑丝都是大约十年前他五六岁时在台上演舞台剧的时候了。那是首调侃发了小小脾气女友的情歌，搬到这里来，他却想到别的含义，偶尔会在脑子里构建出一个当不二周助和手塚国光的恋情暴露在光天化日下之后可能发生的事情，大约是成为一些需要过嘴瘾的人类的靶子，这些还不足以让他们较真，却必然倒在怎样去与家长交流这上面。

如此想来，手塚既不觉得这是错，又做不到直接将不二用男友的身份立刻重新介绍给他的家族，就也该理解不二不要他知道自己吸烟的真相。

手塚想起这段往事，对着还剩三分之二的抹茶珍奶沉默了。显然，至此他还没有足够的能力去立刻解决这个矛盾，至少——他想，至少他得先赚够养活自己的钱，在他的理想道路上走一些实实在在的脚印出来。这个话题略显沉重，其实不应该是十六七岁未成年首要烦恼的事，但他确实因为一个比喻句就有一些话如鲠在喉，二人都沉默良久之后，他拿起那张被不二写了一句话的隔热纸，在那行清秀小字的下面继续写，重复之前在学校的流程，小心翼翼推向不二的身边。

没有人会指责你。

不二抬眼瞧见那句话，手塚写得好用力，甚至透过了隔热纸这一面，已经穿破到背面去。他眨眨眼，也意识到了那个在他的房间复习功课的傍晚，还乐意继续这小学生才爱做的活动，又开始互相传纸条。

不二：怎么了呢 我也没有要你想那些麻烦的事

手塚：但是，我们终究要面对的。

不二：真的不计较我薄荷蓝莓的事啦？~

手塚：无妨了。你早已经比绝大多数可以吸烟的人要成熟。

不二：呀 你好色。

手塚：（画了一个戴眼镜的无表情emoji）

不二：那么我这就不算是错误了吧 学 生 会 长

他写到这里，突然在想怎么上了高中手塚也还是学生会长呢，一切都变了，又一切都没有改变。手塚也停下了，不知道此时他该怎样回复。几轮讨论和回忆下来，他已然对错对失去了一部分概念，只想着如何能让自己和心上人快乐，又如何能让情人的快乐不必一定同别的快乐站在对立面。

是因为过早就找到心之所向这一恩赐，所以他就必要提前承担一些苦楚吗？

那时，他吸了一口抹茶珍奶，糖精在味蕾爆炸，余烬好似沁出一种令他牙根颠倒的苦涩，他好像突然领悟，为什么不二在偏差值倒退时抽烟，为什么他站在未来前想亲吻不二的侧颜。

##

从咖啡厅离开，不二没有让手塚和他走同一条回家路。他说自己还有别的事，咖啡厅给的优惠券随便塞进钱包，那张写满句子的隔热纸却好好收在了口袋中。他左转右转，其实不过在都内闲逛，一会儿像个找寻风俗店的阿宅，一会儿像个拍摄外景素材的偶像。

走着走着，从渋谷区的边缘走到世田谷，他想着会不会在这里遇到迹部景吾，眼前一所教堂铺展开，没有喜欢玫瑰的国王大人，倒是让他见到银发的高个子男孩。

凤也看到他，亲切地招招手：“不二前辈，这么巧呀。”

“你好呀，真的很巧，有一段时间没有见过你们啦。”邻校的学弟有一种天生的温润，叫他也眉眼弯弯。

“怎么没有看到手塚前辈一起……啊啊不好意思，我失礼了！”

不二也不知他失礼在哪里，就仓促收了一个鞠躬。他稍稍仰头，瞧着凤长太郎晶莹的眼睛，里面只有他一个人的踪影，却让它的主人下意识想起另外一位人来。为什么呢？他开始好奇，又不知该怎样问出口，觉得好像怎样措辞都是在欺负这个老实孩子。“没关系，他啊，本来是和我一起的。”口袋里的手悄悄攥了一把那张隔热纸。

凤迷茫地眨眨眼，这复杂的情爱或许他还探知不到。那样最好，不二想，裕太也和他一个年纪，他也不愿意裕太早早就有些会叫人寄于吸烟的烦恼，即使它也时常甜蜜，那也是如人饮水，真正到来前没有人能确认他们可堪多少、可否互相谅解。

后来银发男孩邀他一同进去祈祷一会儿，即使大家都无信仰，神明也不怪罪的。不二找了一条他看眼缘最喜欢的长凳，彩绘窗在夕阳下映出虹色，有点应景，又因为这彩虹发生的场所有点好笑，他也真的笑了，在拿出双手合十之前狠狠攥了一把那张隔热纸。

另一张写满爱语的纸条在手塚那边，不知他将如何处置。叠进钱包，收入可燃垃圾，或者重叠几下垫桌脚。都无所谓了，他想，反正他已经知道自己从前不太相信的事情也并非如此，手塚确会为他的情绪和爱恋去理解修改一些东西，那还有什么可向神倾诉、祈求的呢？

不二阖上他清澈深邃的蓝眼睛，用他薄荷味的嘴唇默念：神啊，我想要爱他。


End file.
